bungofandomcom-20200223-history
An Encouragement of Learning/Rerun
Introduction December 20 2017 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This incident came about from finding a mysterious book by chance. That blank book, unlike a regular ensouled book, emanated a mysterious power, so the special duty librarian took an interest in it and began an investigation. An academic world opened up before the eyes of the writers who delved into this book, and the bloody, violent entrance exam has been unfolded...... This event is a rerun of the An Encouragement of Learning event and will run from 2017/12/06 until 2017/12/20. It is named after the book "An Encouragement of Learning" by Fukuzawa Yukichi. Book delve into the three chapters of the event's shelf to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for Muroo Saisei, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Kitahara Hakushuu. Bring members of the Kitahara Clan into the event tainted books and accumulate event points to collect all the event recollections. Details may be found in the Event Story section. Changes from the previous event: *The rewards list has been updated with new rewards. *More recollections, obtainable through gaining event points, have been added. Additionally, all old recollections are now voiced (even if the player obtained them from the original event) and can be replayed in the Writers' Register. The player must claim the event recollections before the event ends to record them in the Register. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner in the main library or the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab, "Event Points," shows three banners - one for each writer of the Kitahara Clan. The default selected writer is Hagiwara Sakutarou. The player may change which writer their delves will accumulate event points for by clicking the rectangular yellow button on the left side of their banner. The second tab, "Rewards List," is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. Each writer has nearly the same list of rewards, with their outfit being available to claim after gathering 7000 event points. The third tab, "Reward Recollections," is where the player may claim reward recollections and view the requirements to unlock them. The final tab, "Overview of Duties," explains the background details of the event, including the fact that players who have already received the outfits from this event can instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears for each outfit. Tips *Having a Kitahara clan writer on the team will increase the chances of reaching the boss node. Bring all three when delving into the third chapter for a guaranteed chance of reaching the boss node. *Use the special event item "Cat Paw" to double (2x) event points obtained for 30 minutes. *Bringing the writers of the Kitahara Clan into delves into the three chapters will trigger recollections, however, only one recollection for a book may be triggered each time you enter it. *The Cat Paw's 2x will still be effective even if the timer ends while the player is mid-delve. *If the player exceed 10k test sheets in the current delve, extras will be automatically accumulated for the next Writer. Rewards List *After the player has collected the final reward for all three writers, every 1000 points afterwards will reward 5 medium souls. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Hagiwara Sakutarou Kitahara Hakushuu Muroo Saisei Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' School Entrance Exam - Book 1 '''2 School Entrance Exam - Book 2 3''' School Entrance Exam - Book 3 |-| 1 = |drop_item = x1~4 x1~4 x1~2 x10~20 }} }} |-| 2 = |drop_item = x5 x1~5 x1~2 x1 x 12~60 }} }} |-| 3 = |drop_item = x2~5 x1~11 x3~4 x1 x1 x ~100 }} }} Event Story → Read the event story here. The tainted book of this event is called 入学試験 (nyuugaku shiken, or School Entrance Exam). There are recollections for which the player must trigger by bringing certain event writers into the correct tainted book chapter, and there are also recollections which the player must trigger by gathering enough event points then claiming from the Recollection Rewards panel on the main event page. Note that the player may only trigger one recollection per tainted book delve, so for example, they must delve into Chapter 1 three times to collect all the recollections there. Each row in the right column of the table below represents a recollection the player may collect by delving into the tainted book chapter indicated in the left column. '''School Entrance Exam Delve Recollections * Bring a team with no Kitahara Clan writers, OR simply enter the book after collecting all three of the Kitahara Clan writers' recollections. ** This scene occurs after purifying the chapter, so the player can collect both Chapter 3 recollections in one delve. School Entrance Exam Point Recollections Category:Events Category:Rerun